


Nine Golden Snitches and a Ferret

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Auror Ron Weasley, Established Relationship, Ferret, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: A stray jinx makes the Auror office's morning a bit more interesting.





	Nine Golden Snitches and a Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be blamed on the fact that @whiskyandwildflowers recced @zeitgeistic's Potential Gravity this afternoon and I binge read the whole thing. I would definitely recommend it, it's a fantastic fic, but there was so much _angst_ that I found myself in desperate need of a fluffy Auror drabble that had absolutely nothing angsty to it. At all. Literally nothing but happiness.  
>  That didn't seem to exist, that I could find, so here y'all go! Tooth-rotting Fluff!
> 
> All the thanks in the WORLD to @fantom_ftnoise and @BookofSpells for beta'ing this for me!!

“Good morning, mate!” Ron called to Harry as the latter stepped out of the auror level’s floo. Harry glanced up and smiled.

“Morning!”

“Oh Merlin,  _ you _ look cheerful this morning. Reviewing cases with Malfoy last night went really well, huh?” Bones asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she walked by Harry with a case of coffee. Her arrival was met with cheers from everyone but Harry, who glared half-heartedly.

“We got a lot done, yeah,” he sniffed, strolling across the hall to his office.

Tragically, everyone’s offices were more like cubicles. One would think that the Ministry would value the comfort of its peacekeepers--but no, they were crammed in together, two to each poorly secured, doorless cubicle.

“I’m sure you did plenty with each other!” Malcolm hooted as he passed by the doorway to Harry’s office. Harry liked Malcolm enough to leave him be for that, but unluckily for him, Draco was flooing in just as he made his remark.

Everyone paused and held their breath as Draco fired off a hex at Malcolm, who managed to dodge, laughing. Draco was infamous for his repertoire of harmless petty jinxes, and a murmur of disappointment went around. The effects of his jinxes were always really funny for everyone who wasn’t on the receiving end.

The disappointment was silenced a moment later when Harry yelled for everyone to come look, and the whole department crowded around to peer into the doorway.

Harry was sentimental in the strangest of ways, and the very first personal item he’d brought to his office when he was assigned to be Draco’s partner was a small stuffed ferret, proudly displayed on his desk. Draco’s affront had eventually melted into a reluctant fondness, and everyone else had appreciated the joke right from the start.

At the moment, the inanimate ferret had somehow been animated.

Even Draco looked surprised, which left Malcolm  _ very _ glad he had successfully dodged that jinx--who knew what it would’ve done to him? No one else cared much about Malcolm’s health at the moment though, because there was now a positively adorable four inch long snow white ferret standing up on its hind paws and twitching its nose at them curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's smitten expression, but couldn’t help but smile softly. The ferret was just too adorable to ever be allowed to suffer any harm, which was the general consensus, if everyone’s cooing was to be believed.

The smile was wiped off Draco’s face a moment later, replaced by a shocked expression that quickly became affronted.

After taking stock of its surroundings, the little ferret’s attention was caught by Draco’s prized snitch collection in its suspended shelf a few feet above the desk. Apparently fluttering shiny balls were just too much for the poor thing to resist: it leapt at the case, knocking it off the wall and setting the nine snitches loose.

Chaos broke out across the office.

Several groups of Aurors broke away from the door to place bets. How long would the ferret stay animated? Would it actually manage to catch the snitches? Would Draco skin it alive for that? Would Harry be so enamored with it they’d keep it as a pet? Was it a boy or a girl?

A number of the Aurors remaining crowded around the doorway began to cheer on the ferret as it hopped and bounded after the snitches zipping around. Others were watching Harry and Draco more closely than the ferret, eager to witness the couple’s reactions to this disaster.

The moment the case broke, Harry had made a leap for the door, tumbling into Draco and managing to throw himself out of danger and keep Draco from jumping in to strangle the miniature ferret all at once. It was rather impressive, really. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Draco’s middle and nuzzle into his chest, making himself a sweet but stubborn weight to keep Draco from charging after the ferret.

For the next ten minutes, the entire office eagerly watched a tiny, precious ferret happily chase after a swarm of golden snitches that were far too fast for him to have any hope of catching.

The betting pools exchanged sickles every couple minutes--Merlin knows for what--while Harry and Draco slowly melted contentedly into each other. Others simply sipped their coffee and enjoyed this unexpected start to their work day.

All too soon, the ferret leapt for a low-swooping snitch and tumbled back to the ground inanimate once more. Groans were heard from all, and Ron sighed sadly as everyone began to drift back to their own offices. Every wonderful thing had to end sometime, he supposed.

Harry and Draco remained standing in the doorway for much longer than their coworkers, content to stay with Harry’s head tucked into Draco’s chest as they held each other and swayed slightly.

Eventually, Draco gently disentangled himself from his partner and walked into the minefield of snitches to stoop and pick up the ferret toy. Harry smiled as he walked up and saw the sappy smile Draco was directing at the stuffed animal. Glancing up at Harry, Draco grinned broadly and booped Harry’s nose with the ferret’s nose.

The two of them giggled, still standing in the center of their cubicle with snitches zipping around them. It was moments like this that they lived for.


End file.
